wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Altchra
Chapter one: Thunderstruck It was supposed to be a nice day, not normal just nice. There was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting in the castle, the SkyWings had been stirring up lots of trouble from all the fishing they were doing up north, in their defense they needed the food, their population was growing much faster than it normally does during a time of peace. But they didn't come, instead an army of serpents came and pillaged the city, destroying countless great works of architecture and even managing to break some of the animus touched buildings that weren't enchanted with invincibility. They pillaged the city and took most of the treasure and artifacts from the boxes full of gifts for the Skywings. You couldn't do anything to stop them, as more things were exploding than serpents you could fight, and the fact you could never had bested one of the serpents, you had seen the\m already kill many soldiers, citizens and even Royal guards in gruesome ways. But you were not destroyed that day, you escaped but not by way of water, but of way of air, as you had seen many of your kin escape from the serpents by flying, and you were by no means a weak flyer. Chapter 2: Slayer of the Serpent You had managed to get away, but it seems a serpent has caught up to you, they must be very enduring then, since you are out of breath and it is still going strong. You dive into some fog and find a cave, but then you feel a tingling sensation do down you back, it's here. You look for a hiding spot, an alternate way out of a weapon, you here the serpent put down his smaller weapon and raise up his spear, your vision starts to blur and you heart rate increases. The serpent ready to kill raises up his spear, and pounces around a hiding place and... BANG!!! It had pounced around the wrong rock and while the serpent regains it's alertness from that loud, violent and bright occurrence you grab his small weapon and aim it at it, you waste no time fire, it's dead, well at least they aren't invincible. The violent burst blew it's head off getting glowing blood and organs everywhere, including on you, the blood soaks into your scales and gets in your mouth. You feel... energized, like you could kill more of them. You weren't able to get the blood out and it dyes your scales a glowing blue, but you don't think anything wrong of this event as you feel stronger, faster and lighter, oh and you also look cool. You guess the serpents are heading to the deep palace or to the MudWing capitol, you should head to the deep palace as it matters more to you, on your way to the deep palace you examine the smaller weapon and see it has pyrrhian writing on it. This doesn't bug you at all. Chapter 3: Guardian of the Deep You’re almost at the Deep Palace, it’s quiet, maybe a little too quiet, normally you could hear the waves, whales and other noisy things up and about. Maybe you’re hearing was knocked out by the loud noise of the serpent’s weapon, you decide for the first time in a few days you’ll make some noise. You speak, words come out, you can hear yourself loud and clear. If your hearing is fine then why can’t you hear the ocean’s noise? You fly down, where any dragon with good eyes could easily spot you and strike you down, below the clouds. You look and see the sea, the sea is calm with no waves, nothing, but that’s impossible, you know it to be true! Then you hear something, something great and massive, then as you realize something approaches from the depths, a mighty beast emerges, made of an entanglement of coral and creatures, so mighty and massive it’s claws are made from whales and it’s head is the size of a typical island. You remember something, at this time there’re were at least 3 seawing animuses and also the 2 nightwing animuses, (with the use of a collection of enchanted gems dragons could appear anywhere within a certain range, with downsides of course so it doesn’t make the user too powerful) most of them must have used their power to create a guardian, to protect the deep palace from a great threat. You guess the serpents either beat you to the deep palace or someone warned the deep palace. As you comprehend what is happening you hear something, a massive fireball engulfs the guardian, as the smoke clears an enormous hole appears in the “chest” of the guardian revealing a massive object pulsating with life, you strain your eyes hoping to see what this heart is made of, it seems to be made of… some sort of… no… it’s made of dragons, clearly dragons make up this heart, you know because you hear voices in your head, calling you, telling you, that they are the guardian, they are the three animuses and that you must get to safety before the serpents get you. You think, you could get to safety, but would that even do anything, you know these serpents better than most dragons, maybe if you do go your remaining tribe mates could reverse engineer this tech and create weapons to be used against the serpents. You go back as that is clearly the best option. You wish yourself luck, then you dive, into the sea, to safety… or possibly to death… Chapter 4: Tears in the rain You dive, deeper and deeper into the depths, to the deep palace. Along your way you hear noises, noises which you cannot pinpoint or contemplate what they may be originating from, you ignore them and continue on your way. You think to yourself, why must we have been attacked, surely a race of such clearly advanced creatures would be more cautious about launching an assault on a clearly similar race to their own. A dignified and intelligent race would use diplomacy to persuade others to join them in a prosperous alliance. But twas not to be, only the flames of war is what these creatures seem to desire. (Then the author comes in and breaks the immersion by stating "WIP, WIP my reader, that is what I need, no not WIP, whip, get me my whip so I can make whipped cherry you blasphemous devil")Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)